


Secret Prince

by mitch_mueller, WinterAsh



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch_mueller/pseuds/mitch_mueller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is an Elven prince, forced into the role, so he constantly escapes into the forest with his best friends Suzy and Ross. There, he meets the earth elemental that is Dan, who saves his life. Driven by curiosity, Arin strives to learn more about Dan, and their relationship grows from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Ash here. This is the new project I've been working on with the lovely spnpenis (whose name makes me snicker) I do hope you R&R cuz we'd love to hear feedback. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Would this never end?

Arin leaned back heavily in the wooden chair- he didn’t care that he was nobility and he should not only pay attention but act refined, this was boring as all hell. He ran a hand through his hair, fingered the earring in his ear before a soft hand clasped his and lowered it to his lap. He looked to the side to see his best friend, Suzy, shaking her head with a frown.

“Stop it, if you keep doing that the meeting will never end.” She whispered, keeping an eye on the old bats to make sure none of them noticed her and the prince’s lack of attention. They both sighed in relief as they realised no one noticed. 

He really wanted out of here, but the quickest way to get out is to just let it run it’s course. He was just an observer, he had no say- that was his father’s job. His eyes wandered over the table; crafted in the lightest oak with runes burned in by a master craftsman along the edge of the round table. There were fourteen matching chairs with beautiful filigree covering every inch, sadly too beautiful for the old farts sitting in them. He rolled his eyes heavenward to take in more of the ornate carvings that filled the room, filled in with gold in some spots. He was about to groan out loud when he heard his father’s voice dismiss the meeting. He nearly vaulted out of his chair in the need to be out of the stuffy room that smelled of old people.

The double doors were in sight and as he went to pass them he was suddenly shoved up into a wall and his cousin- the creepiest guy you could ever meet- was nose to nose with him. 

“Arin, so nice to catch you. It is always a pleasure to see you in your fine robes, care to come back with me t-”

“Arin, dear, we must be going. Urgent business and all that. Elieme, so sorry, but he must decline your gracious offer.”

It was Suzy, and he could kiss her for saving him. Elieme had been trying to get into his breeches since he’d reached adulthood and he would have none of it. She escorted him back to his rooms and closed the door before bursting into a fit of giggles, “I thought you were going to remove his testicles with the way you were glaring at him.”

“I may just yet.” Arin snapped, tugging at the sash that kept the velvet purple robes fast to him and quickly disrobed. Suzy turned away and did much the same- she kept a change of clothes in his rooms for just such an occasion.

She pulled out her hunting attire- a white tunic, brown leather arm braces, a leather brace that covered the torso, brown breeches and hunting boots- and quickly pulled them on. They had roughly ten minutes before Elieme would look for them, after once more clearing that there was, in fact, no urgent business for the prince whatsoever.

She turned around while snapping the golden hair band to fasten her hair to see Arin struggling with his own brace, choosing to drop it.

“I’m too large for it.”

“You’re not- you just need a new one. You’ve had it since you were a child, it’s normal that it wouldn’t fit anymore.” Suzy soothed, but Arin would have none of it and sulked out of the room with the girl on his heels.  
They quickly exited the village, keeping to the late afternoon shadows as they slipped into the forest- they could be themselves here without fear of being watched, judged.

“Wait up!” A tiny voice tinkled and the two turned around to see a ball of light rushing at them before it stopped and a small pixie floated on leaf-like wings. The pixie crossed his arms and pouted at them, his large blue eyes glaring, “you almost left me behind again!”

“We almost got away, too.” Arin sighed, laughing when Suzy smacked his arm as she calmly said, “Ross, we weren’t trying to leave you behind. Elieme was chasing Arin again.”

“I’ll forgive you just this once,” He huffed. “Follow me, my friend showed me this place last week and I’ve been dying to show it to you.” Ross said excitedly, having made himself a tad bigger so he could be followed easier.

They had discovered Ross close to dying when they were but children and they saved him, much to Arin’s father’s chagrin. He was like their brother and they were always amazed by his ability to change sizes- his smaller size preferred since he could sneak around easier and play pranks on the guards.

Arin looked around as they made their way through the lush forest, lifting up willow branches and ducking under thick canopies as they progressed deeper into the forest.

“It’s just up ahead.” Ross called over his shoulder, fluttering up ahead a bit as if to check something before returning and taking them a different route.

“There’s a wood nymph who doesn’t like Elven kind in the area, I saw her up ahead so we’re taking this little detour- hopefully she doesn’t notice us.”

“I haven’t heard of her, have you, Arin?” Suzy asked, tilting her head to study the forest as if she could spot the nymph easily.

“Most Elves don’t come into the forest, let alone around her lake,” Ross explained as he pushed aside a bit of shrubbery to make sure the coast was clear before moving aside to let them pass, “She hides and throws rocks if she spots an elf hunting though.”

“Oh, so that was her.” Suzy murmured as she stepped delicately over the shrub with Arin close behind.

“Suze- a little help, please?”

Suzy turned around to see Arin tugging at his long ponytail- which had gotten snagged on a branch and he was losing the battle with it. She giggled a touch before she jumped up into the tree, carefully distributing her weight on the branch as she leaned forward to lift and remove the strands of hair until the prince was free.

“Thanks a ton.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. That hurt like hell.

“If you’re done wasting our time, Arin, it’s just up ahead.” Ross snarked, looking more impatient by the minute as Arin gave him a few choice words before brushing past the pixie.

“You’re going the wrong way.”

Arin groaned, turning around to glare at the smug pixie as Ross turned and fluttered off towards a small path made by the deer in the forest. Suzy shook her head and grabbed Arin’s wrist, guiding him to where Ross was heading.

“Don’t kill him, he’s like a brother to you. Don’t forget that.”

“A brother I’d love to strangle daily.”

She laughed and let go of him, walking ahead. Her excited gasp had him speeding up his pace until he, too, was in the clearing. It was gorgeous; it was more like a lagoon than a lake. The waterfall was huge and the rock face had a small cove near the falls where you could just sit and keep your legs in the water if you wanted. The water was a bright turquoise, sparkling with every movement in the sun that shone down in this area alone. It was almost completely surrounded by the cliff, only the part they stood on was free of it- it was so very private.

Arin went to excitedly say something to Suzy, but she wasn’t beside him anymore, just her clothes were. He heard a splash and found his friend already in the water, splashing about joyously as Ross fluttered about over her, chattering about his friend and how beautiful this place was at night.

He smiled to himself before he began pulling his shirt out of his breeches and within a minute he was walking into the water, naked as the day he was born. He wasn’t shy about his nudity, neither was Suzy- they were born that way, so why hide it?

Elves normally didn’t think the way they did- you would never find an Elf in water, naked for all to see, unless it was them, and you would never find two naked together- even when married. It was a taboo. They were superior, they were the most beautiful, they were complete idiots. Arin snorted to himself, he really hated how his father thought and how nearly every other Elf thought.

He sunk into the cool water with a sigh of contentment. It was so relaxing and soothing it wiped away his thoughts and left him smiling up at the sky he could see through the thick foliage of the forest around him.

A splash to the face, however, had him flipping in the water and standing up in a defensive position, only to see Suzy laughing, having splashed him. He launched himself at her, the two wrestling a bit in the water before it turned into a splash battle of laughter. Ross disappeared after a wave nearly took him down into the water, taking refuge on a rock far away from them. 

Arin had Suzy in a loose headlock when they heard a loud cracking sound. Arin had just enough time to look up to see a tree being dislodged from the top of the cliff and push Suzy out of the way before it came hurtling towards him. He brought his arms up and prepared for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter deux

 

The impact never came. 

He heard the loud splash, felt the spray hit his body, but there was no pain. He heard Suzy and Ross’ surprised cries and opened his eyes slowly to see he was being held to a pale blue tunic- someones chest? 

“You could have hurt him, Kleora! I don’t care if it was just some fun or to play around, you could have killed him!” A high, lilting voice yelled out before he saw the scenery blur and an impact- they had moved.

He closed his eyes as nausea washed over him as he was placed gently down- he didn’t do too well with sudden movement.

“Are you okay?”

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking around to try and find his savior only to lock eyes.. with a squirrel?

“Squirrel?”

“Huh? Squirrel- Oh! Yes. I have no idea when he moved in but he’s been there for quite some time.”

Arin lifted himself up, looking towards his feet where a man was crouched, slightly leaning over his legs as he checked for injuries- was his face a tad pink? Oh, right. He had no clothes on.

“You seem to be fine. You didn’t hit your head? I wasn’t too violent when grabbing you was I?”

“Wha- No, no! Thank you so much.” Arin smiled at the strange man- for he was quite strange. He studied his savior, whom was obviously not an Elf. He had a large amount of hair that seemed to stick out in all directions, curly and defying gravity by all accounts. Twigs were caught in the hair, as well as the nest the squirrel built within it. He was thin, very thin, wrapped in a pale blue tunic and brown breeches. His skin was darker than theirs, but it suited him immensely and the calming aura around him…

Suzy was rushing out of the water by this point, having swam from the far end, and all but collapsed on him, “Arin, you idiot! Why didn’t you just jump with me? Why push me? You could’ve been killed!”

She was punching his arm and chest, her eyes tearing up before she placed her forehead on his chest as she muttered, “I couldn’t do anything.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry. The minute we heard a tree snap we rushed over- we always protect those in the forest.”

“Who are you anyway?” She asked, having sat up and turned to look at the stranger- whom was staring skyward with a rather red face.

“I’ll tell you who we are, but can you.. can you guys please put some clothes on?”

Arin chuckled and Suzy shook her head as they slowly moved over to where their clothes were discarded. Arin just pulled his breeches on while Suzy pulled on her tunic. They sat back down and stared at the fidgeting man who looked over his shoulder a few times and kept gesturing to someone they couldn’t see.

“Care to, um, help me here? I know you’re busy looking at Ross, but could you please come out?”

“You know Ross?” Suzy asked, leaning forward, “are you the friend he keeps talking about?”

“I know him, but it’s not me. It’s him.” He replied, gesturing to a tree behind them. Arin cocked a brow and looked at Suzy, whom did the same in turn.

“Thank you so much, Dan. I didn’t have enough time to react.” Ross had fluttered over and landed on Dan’s hair, though quickly changed to the tree behind him as the squirrel attempted to eat him.

“No problem. Can you get Barry out of that damn tree?”

He turned around to focus on the two amused Elves sitting in front of him. He sighed and shrugged to himself before answering the unspoken question, “I’m an earth elemental spirit. My name is Dan. Nice to meet you.”

Arin looked surprised as he blurted, “I was always told that elementals were dirty creatures we shouldn’t associate with. That they just wanted to steal our gold and watch us suffer. Pure evil, disgusting creatures, I think is what my father said.”

The look of pure pain that flitted across the elementals face surprised Arin before he simply disappeared, the spot Dan once sat in was free of any indentations- he had vanished.

“You are disgusting.”

Arin looked up to see Ross, arms crossed, glaring daggers at him.

“Wha- I was just saying what I was told.”

“What have you been taught that was true? Hmm?” Ross snapped, making himself the same size as Suzy before crouching down to get into Arin’s face, “Do you think you’re better than me? Do you think I’m a vile pest like your father does simply because I’m a pixie? Do you think Suzy is below you for she isn’t of the same status as you?”

“Wha- No!”

“Then why did you say that to Dan, whose one of the nicest, gentlest beings I ever met?”

“I-I didn’t me-”

“Don’t say you didn’t mean it.” A new voice cut in and Arin looked up behind Ross to see a small man slide out from a tree- a tree spirit he realised.

“You hurt him. How would you feel if someone told you you were disgusting, evil, a thief.”

“Horrible.”

“You just said it, like that. As if you believed your father’s stupid views.” Suzy snapped, getting in on the lecture. Arin tried to cut in and defend himself, but Suzy was on a roll. “No, Arin, you don’t get it. Words can seriously hurt someone, and if you think for one second that you have an excuse for this, I will slap it out of your head so fast, not even your father will recognise you because of the bruise I’ll leave.”

“I know, but-”

Suzy crowded into his personal space then, holding her hand up as a warning. “Arin Hanson, don’t you dare say another word. You were in the wrong, so you need to apologise. If you think that you’re too ‘high and mighty’ to do that, then you really need to rethink your entire life.”

Arin looked down, ashamed of himself. “I-I’ll go find him and apologise.”

Suzy folded her arms over her chest, nodding to herself. “Good. Now let’s go.”

Suzy stomped off, closely followed by Barry and Ross, and Arin sighed as he followed them through the forest- they had really laid into him and now he felt like a complete ass. He rubbed his arm a bit as the trio in front stopped and turned to him practically in sync. “Go. Apologize.” Ross hissed, pointing past a grove of trees. Arin bit his lip as he walked by them and walked through some more shrubs only to see the saddest, yet most beautiful sight. The clearing was covered in moss, a large tree stump was in the middle and the clearing was surrounded by weeping willows, their tendrils brushing the still form curled up on the stump. A deer was resting by the stump and birds and woodland creatures were scattered over the still form of Dan. The entire scene was highlighted by a sunbeam coming through directly over where he lay.

He slowly made his way into the mossy clearing, slipping and tripping every few steps from how unpredictable the ground was. Some birds flew off, alerting Arin to Dan’s movements; the spirit was sitting up and staring directly at him.

“What, come to hurl more insults at me?”

He had been crying. He didn’t even know spirits could cry. It was like a punch to the gut and Arin seriously felt like the worst being in existence as he finally made his way to the stump and knelt down at it.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just regurgitating what had been shoved down my throat since I was a child- I know that doesn’t make it right. I shouldn’t just.. say stuff.. bu-”

“Shh. I understand.” Dan smiled down at him, his face red and blotchy from the crying, “Just don’t.. don’t say something like that again, okay?”

Arin nodded numbly, too astonished by how the sunlight highlighted his outline just so and made his eyes sparkle like the lake. He didn’t realise what he was doing until he felt a breath hit his cheek and a whispered, “Arin?”

They were nose to nose, apparently he had bridged the gap unconsciously. He moved away quickly before whispering, “how do you know my name?”

“Your friend said it when she was fussing over you.”

“And you remembered it?”

Dan smiled this adorable smile as he chuckled and said, “I couldn’t forget it. It was the name attached to a beautiful Elf.”

Arin’s face flushed- he’d been called beautiful before, sure, but not by someone he found fascinating, and dare he say it, charming. He opened his mouth to confess his thoughts when an astonished gasp filled the silence of the clearing.

“Your highness!”

Arin curled his lip, recognizing the voice of Elieme. How the hell did he find him? He turned to look over his shoulder to see a look of disgust on the androgynous features of his cousin.

“Get away from that filthy spirit!”

“Don’t listen to him.” Arin whispered to Dan, “he’s a complete idiot- brainwashed by his parents. You see, I just spurted out what I learned, he actually believes it. I’d disappear for now. I’ll come see you again tomorrow, if I may?”

“I would like that.” Dan whispered back before shimmering out of the clearing.

Arin stood up and began to walk towards Elieme, seeing Suzy and Ross looking less than pleased at the interruption. Elieme snatched Arin’s wrist and began pulling him out of the forest, the entire time lecturing him on how the son of the high elder should conduct himself. 

The lecture fell on deaf ears, however, for Arin’s mind was still in the clearing with the captivating spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

When Arin tuned back in, Elieme was still going on at him. “-you could have a disease just from being so close!” Arin sighed and tugged his arm out of the other elf’s grip.

“Do I look like I have a disease?” he asked incredulously, and Elieme’s eyes briefly fluttered over his body before he shook his head. “Exactly, so how about you shut your ignorant mouth for once?” Elieme looked down, hiding the shame filled blush on his cheeks.

“Arin... You know I must report this to your father.”

“You mustn’t, and you know it. You want to, because of the prejudices you have developed from childhood. Know this, Elieme. You can never have what you want from me.”

Elieme growled, and looked up at Arin with angry tears filling his eyes. “Your father will be hearing of this.”

Elieme sneered slightly before turning and walking away briskly. Arin stood in silence for a moment, before he heard the quiet shuffle of sandals down the hall. He turned to see Suzy and Ross peeking out from behind the wall, both back in their formal clothes. 

“Is it over?”

“Yeah.” Arin sighed, his hand dropping from where it was tangled in his locks. He just wanted to sleep at this point. “I need to get changed. I’m going to my room, want to come?”

Suzy shrugged and smiled before following him up to his room. She made herself comfortable on the chaise in the sitting room as he made his way to his wardrobe to pull out one of the heavy robes he was always expected to wear. He removed his clothes- still soggy from the days swim- and began the tedious work that was putting the robe on properly. Small hands slid around his waist and grabbed hold of the thick, decorative sash he had to wear at all times and she helped him put it on.

“I really hate these clothes, who came up with them?” He muttered to himself as he entered the sitting room and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.

“I do believe it was the high elder in those scrolls you were supposed to study as a child but never did.” Suzy replied, a cheeky smile on her face as Arin stuck his tongue out at her. “They were boring! All I learned was that Elves were jerks.”

She laughed, shaking her head and looking over at Ross, whom was fluttering about almost anxiously.

“What’s wrong, Ross?”

“I- um.. Is it okay if I leave? I promised Barry I’d hang out with him tonight.”

“Oh? Is something going on between you and the tree deity?”

“He’s not a deity!” Ross snapped, arms crossed as he pouted, “We’re best friends, nothing more. He shows me these really cool places and stuff. He’s a tree spirit, by the way. Danny’s also funny, though he finds me obnoxious.”

“That’s because you are.” Arin quipped, dodging the little pixie’s charge as he went to smack the elven heir. 

“Screw you guys.” Ross whined before he flew out the window. Arin laughed to himself and looked at Suzy who simply shook her head in disapproval, “would you stop teasing him like that? It does hurt his feelings.”

“No. He deserves tough love.”

Suzy sighed and the room lapsed into silence. Arin’s mind began to wander and he thought about the earth spirit he met- he was surprisingly beautiful. Meeting him made him realise that everything father taught was simply untrue. Danny was not dirty- he was not a thief. He was definitely not evil for no evil being would cry with such sincerity. No deer would go near him- no woodland creature. They only approached the non wicked- which said much of his kind for animals scarcely entered their home. They came up to Suzy and himself, but they thought differently- they were the outcasts. He was the largest, for he was the only elf without magic. Suzy could change things, disguise things- though she regularly used it to change her hair colour or eye colour. He didn’t want for magic, though. He preferred to be without- power corrupts and he had none. Suzy was the only one with that he trusted fully, for she never used it for anything else. She never used it to gain a following like his father, or used it to deceive like his cousin and uncles. She was the sole person he trusted here that was an elf.

That spoke wonders of this place. He wished to live in the forest with Suzy and Ross forever, away from these pointless politics. Though his mind whispered Danny’s name and his mind went back to him. There was something about Danny- something entrancing. He wanted to be with him right this minute, he didn’t want to be here. He thought of the way the sun lit his hair, the way he smiled, his crying face, his tinkling laugh-

“Arin?”

He jolted and looked up to see Suzy bending over him with a soft smile, “thinking about the earth elemental?”

“Um, no. No! Not at all!”

“You’re a terrible liar, Arin.” She said with a grin, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “we’ll go back tomorrow, don’t you fret. I know the eyes of my best friend in love.”

“I am not in love!”

“Sure you’re not. Have a good evening, sire.” She teased before she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back. Super sorry for the wait. We've both had a bit of writer's block as well as life happening. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 4

Arin awoke to birds chirping in the soft morning light. He yawned- disgracefully he may add- and sat up, scratching his stomach. He slid out of bed and walked to the window, rubbing at one eye when he spotted a blue glittering object moving towards the forests- Ross.

“Dammit, Ross.” He hissed, hurrying to his wardrobe to pull on his trousers, hunting boots and blouse. He forgot to clip his hair so he began to braid it as he took off down the hall. He wanted to see Dan and knew Ross was heading in that general area and he didn’t want to miss the pixie. He gave up partially down his hair and just cinched it off with a ribbon that had come loose on his pants- why did his pants have ribbons while Suzy’s didn’t? He’ll never understand. He spotted the blue glow way up the path into the woods and legged it, his breathing ragged as he finally rounded and got a pixie in his face.

“You sound like a dying hippo, Arin. All you had to do was say wait up, not make a racket trying to keep up with me. Why can’t you be as graceful and quiet as Suzy?”

Arin clicked his tongue and crossed his arms- he hated when people brought up the fact that he wasn’t graceful and lithe like the rest of them. He had the height, sure, but not the body- or anything else Elves had for that matter.

A hand on his lower back had him whirling around- Suzy stood behind him in her hunter gear with a soft smile and she held up a hair clip. “Your hair is completely undone, Arin. You forgot your clip and your braiding skills suck, as does your hearing. I was right behind you since you left your room.”

“Really? Jeez. Sometimes I wonder if I have any abilities whatsoever.” Arin sighed, clipping his hair in place as Ross chimed in, “you have the ability to sweat a lot!”

His brown eyes swiveled to glare daggers at Ross, sneering as he walked past him and muttered, “asshole.”

Ross fluttered by, making an obscene gesture before zooming on ahead. Suzy chuckled and walked beside him as they made their way back to the clearing. As they rounded a large tree a soft voice could be heard filtering through the lush forest, the chirps of the birds and the clicking of the woodland creatures added a harmony Arin didn’t think he’d ever witness. His breath left him as he finally came into the clearing- sun filtered through the trees, lighting the leaves of the weeping willows and fell over the stump in the middle like a spotlight. The stump itself was beautiful, aside from the moss climbing up it from the ground, it had colorful fungi growing about it with strange golden accents. Atop the stump sat Danny, a knee pressed to his chest as he sang while petting the head of a fawn that rested at his feet. A fat bird had made itself at home on his shoulder, crooning along to his melody as the squirrel perched on his head clicked along, sniffing at the bird on occasion. Arin made to step forward, but he didn’t want to break the spell. From the tree closest to them a large barn owl swooped down, landing beside the trunk and lifting a foot as if to say, welcome. Suzy pressed a hand to his lower back and whispered, “go to him, you’ve been wanting to since yesterday. Just go. Elieme thinks we’re hunting, he should leave us be for today.”

Arin nodded and looked up to see Ross settling on the owls back as the stump began shimmering. Dan’s song died off as he turned around as Barry materialized beside the trunk, stretching as if he’d been sleeping in an awkward position. The owl fluttered and landed on the spirits shoulder, Ross making his way to Barry’s head and chattering about something inane.

He said a few words to Danny, but neither Arin nor Suzy could hear, being too far away. Barry nodded with a smile before he began gliding in their direction. He stopped in front of them and he murmured, “he’s been wanting to talk to you. He wouldn’t shut up all night. I’m going to go rest elsewhere, tire him out.”

Arin nodded dumbly before Barry continued on his way.

“I’ll go hunt, I’ll return by sundown.” Suzy said before turning on her heel and racing off down the path after Barry.

Arin watched her until she was out of sight; his stomach was churning with the nerves of speaking with the beautiful spirit whom was still on the stump. He looked back over his shoulder to see Dan looking at him expectantly, a soft smile on his face and the squirrel was looking at him expectantly. He didn’t even knows squirrels could look expectant, but apparently so. 

He began to make his way over the uneven, mossy ground. He stumbled a few times but ultimately made it over unscathed. He looked around to see most of the animals had scattered except the squirrel and the fat, content bird.

Dan tilted his head and studied him a bit before murmuring, “I wanted to see you again, I was worried you had decided to stick to your father’s ideals about my kind.”

“Never.” Arin breathed, feeling ashamed for what he spewed forth the day before. “I really am sorry about that, truly.”

He lifted his ponytail and pulled it over his shoulder as he settled down on the mossy ground, facing Dan.

“So, Barry told me you had so many things to talk to me about?” Arin asked,resting his chin on his palm as he listened to Dan passionately go on about the many creatures he conversed with, the animals he talked to and the overall forest and Arin drank it all up. This was what he had always wanted to learn, and here it was being presented to him.

\---

Barry laid back against the cool grass, sighing gently. With Dan off talking to Arin, he finally had some time to himself to take a nap. He rested his hands on his stomach, smiling as the breeze gently brushed his face, and he felt himself start to drift off.

A tongue scratched gently against his face, and he opened one eye to see a deer lying down next to his head. He glared at it, hoping that it would get the hint and leave him alone to his nap. In return, he received another lick, this one going across his nose. As he turned his head away from the deer, hoping to ignore it, he felt something land on his leg. He sat up on his elbows, staring incredulously down at the owl perched on his ankle.

He looked around the surrounding forest, seeing shy animals peeking out between branches, and some braver ones already moving towards him. The deer had edged closer to lie tucked against his side, and the owl was carefully making it’s way up to his knee. He sat up fully, propped up by his hands, and a family of squirrels took advantage of this new position to scurry up his arms and onto his shoulders. He rolled his eyes towards the sky, asking the Gods what he did to deserve this. All he wanted to do was nap, but apparently he can’t even do that now.

All of the previously shy animals now considered it safe to come out, curling up around and on top of him, and Barry sighed. He may as well try and nap with all of them together. He curled up in the middle of the pile, and all of the animals moved around him, each getting comfortable as Barry once again tried to drift off to sleep.

Aside from the occasional jostling, it was surprisingly easy for Barry to fall asleep again. Or it would have been surprising, if he hadn’t already fallen asleep, each animal sleeping around him.

\---

The sun was beginning to slip behind the trees, yet Arin still sat enthralled by the tales that Danny wove. He had rested his arms on the stump next to the earth spirits hips and had rested his head on them as he listened intently- though he was beginning to feel a cramp starting up in his side from the awkward position.

“That’s amazing.” Arin breathed, straightening up a bit as he took in the spirits sparkling eyes and warm smile. A loud chattering startled him as he looked up to see the squirrel acting in alarm.

“Someone’s coming. Someone that he doesn’t like.” Danny stated, concern knitting his brows together as he stared out into the forest. “Get behind me, just in case.”

Arin nodded and hopped over the tree stump, lowering himself and letting Dan rearrange his limbs so he blocked more of the elven prince from sight.

“Don’t bother, you dirty mongrel. I know he’s there.”

Arin bit his lip- he was beyond pissed at being followed by Elieme and he was getting close to his breaking point.

“Come here, sire. No need to waste your time with dirty mongrels.” 

Danny made a sound that Arin realised was a shuttered gasp- he was hurt.

“I’m not wasting my time and he is not dirty nor a mongrel.” Arin snapped, standing up sharply and glaring daggers at his cousin.

He placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly; he would not let someone talk down to this magnificent spirit, even if it was his cousin.


End file.
